


Your Words Taste The Sweetest

by LittleMissGG



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGG/pseuds/LittleMissGG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. The brothers bed down in Rivendale and take advantage of the luxury. And then each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words Taste The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. All porn and fluff. My fic is also on my blog - LittleMissGGWrites @ Tumblr

“Will you come down?”

“No. I shan’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“Because I hate it and mother always hurts when she brushes my hair and I shan’t come down and you can’t make me.”

“And what if I braid your hair, instead of mother?”

The silence from the overgrown branches of the tree is a sure sign of victory but Fili doesn’t celebrate too soon, just waits at the foot of the oak and stares up into it’s branches.

“Only two? Only the two.”

“Only the two.”

“And no beads.”

“I have beads, don’t I? What’s wrong with--”

“No beads!”

“No beads.” Fili sighs, throwing up his hands in defeat.

“You promise?”

“Kili. Come down.”

“Promise. Promise and I’ll come down.”

A little face appears from between the branches and a part of Fili fears for his brother, visions of him tumbling head over feet from so high up. Instead of showing his fear he simply rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips, his best attempt at looking stern.

“I promise. Now come down before I let Uncle Thorin up there to get you.”

“You wouldn’t!” Kili squeals as he descends, slipping and dropping, scratching his fine new clothes against the bark, his hair snagging and catching until he stands before Fili looking like a wild thing. Their mother will have his hide if he doesn’t clean the young dwarf up before the big dinner tonight.

“Now will you keep still and let me braid your hair?”

“Yes, Fili.” Kili sits down cross legged before Fili in the grass and Fili rolls his eyes again, settling down behind his brother and beginning to brush through his hair with his long fingers, trying to bring it under control.

* * * * * * * 


The bed in Rivendale is enormous. After nights spent on rocky outcrops, sheltered from the cold and rain by nothing more than bed rolls and furs, the peace and warmth of the beds in Rivendale feel like something out of a dream.

Kili is spread out across the fine white sheets, fresh and clean from washing in the ornate engraved bathtub adjoining their room. He has only a thin sheet draped over himself to protect his modesty and his hair is a dark, knotted mess tangled over the pillow.

Fili can’t help laughing at the sight as he enters the room having spent so long bathing himself that now his muscles feel relaxed and warm. Shutting the door tight behind himself he pads across the fine stone floors toward the bed, Kili stirring from his daydreams. He’s grateful their room is one of those inside the great castle instead of the finer rooms the Elves granted to Thorin and their elders, all open windows and moonlight. This is cozy and safe and, above all, private.

“Can we just stay here? Forever?” Kili smiles lazily, reaching out toward Fili as he kneels on the edge of the bed, settling on his knees and brushing Kili’s hair across the pillow.

“You’d rather stay here with the Elves then go home? Shall I tell Thorin?” Fili smiles, pulling his robes off his shoulders and scrubbing his wet hair, twisting the silver beads between his fingers out of habit. 

Kili frowns, his eyes growing dark as he watches Fili. “It’s not my home.” He reaches out and strokes his fingertips along Fili’s jaw, watching the way the muscles bunch when Fili bites back his reply.

“You’re the only home I’ve ever known.” Kili sounds sad and small and Fili reaches up to cover Kili’s hand with his own. “You think I’m terrible.”

“Not so terrible, my love.” Fili sighs heavily as he shifts closer moving their entwined hands down between them as he rubs his thumb over Kili’s knuckles. “Do you want to go back?” He says it quietly, hushed as though the others might hear through the stone walls of the castle. He would do it, of course; turn his back on Thorin and his duty and his quest - turn his back on everything, for Kili.

Kili closes his eyes, eyelashes soft and long against his cheek, a shadow only for a second and when he opens his eyes he smiles up at his brother, all light and laughing. “Of course not.” He pauses, rolling closer. “I want to stay right here!”

“Foolish boy.” Fili laughs, brushing his fingers through his brothers wet locks. “Come on, let me do something about your hair.”

“Only two braids?” Kili asks, tongue between his teeth as he grins.

“Only two braids.” Fili nods as Kili wriggles to sit up in front of him.

“And no beads.” Kili looks over his shoulder.

“No beads. You big baby.” Fili pinches his side as he says it and Kili yelps. He doesn’t fight back though, which is Fili’s first sign that Kili needs a little comfort. He sits still and waits for Fili to begin brushing through his hair with his fingers. 

They could use a brush; Fili has a fine boar-hair brush for his own hair, softer and kinder than the rough combs the other Dwarves use, but ever since Kili was a boy he’s hated anyone touching his hair. They could never make him sit still long enough for ceremonial braids and he would scream and scream when his mother tried to brush his mess of black rat-tails.

Fili’s always been the only one to get close. His fingers, soft and slow and tender, tugging gently through the knots and tangles. All he can stand is two braids at his temples, keeping the hair from his face, before he starts to fidget and fuss.

Right now he’s still and calm, his skin glowing warm and gold wrapped messily in his sheet. Fili lets his fingers rub against Kili’s scalp, lingering at his nape, brushing lightly against the skin of Kili’s back. By the time he’s finished there’s no more tangles, Kili’s hair lays soft and dark against his back, two thin braids barely visible amongst the mass pull his hair back from his face. Fili knows by the time Kili wakes in the morning the braids will have worked free and his hair will be just as untamed as usual.

“Are you sure you don’t want any beads?” Fili asks, knowing the answer already. Kili twists away and lays back down on the bed, arms stretched above his head, sleepily letting the sheet fall away. Fili can’t himself, he growls at the sight of his brother stretched out, muscles taught and firm.

Kili is looking up at him with hooded eyes and his lush bottom lip caught between his teeth, he looks sinful and perfect and Fili can feel himself responding; his heart racing, cheeks hot and red and his cock hard between his legs. 

“Come and lie with me brother.” Kili murmurs, reaching out to tug at Fili’s braids while his free hand smoothes down over his own chest, slow and indulgent, as though they have all the time in the world.

“I intend to do more than just lie.” Fili smirks, reaching for Kili’s hands and pinning them to the pillow above his head.

“Promises, promises.” Kili teases, clicking his tongue against his teeth and arching beneath his brother’s broad chest. Fili doesn’t bother with a response to that, he simply dips his mouth to Kili’s bitten lips and licks them, tracing the seam and pulling back when Kili opens up for him. He kisses Kili’s rough stubbled jaw, down his throat and nipping at the sharp jut of his collar bone. Kili writhes beneath him, tugging one hand free of Fili’s grip to grab at his hair and try his pull his lips back within kissing distance. 

Fili fights for a moment, lets Kili work for it, waits until his brother is keening like a pup before he gives in and gives him just what he wants. The kiss is fierce, both fighting for a little dominance, nipping at lips and tongues chasing and teasing between their lips.

Where they’re pressed together Fili ruts against Kili’s hip, his cock smearing wet again Kili’s clean skin. The smell of sex and sweat is heavy on them and Fili imagines them on the road tomorrow, hiking with the rest of the company and the smell of Kili on his skin. He nuzzles at the soft skin of Kili’s neck, biting at the muscles there until Kili moans, digging his nails into Fili’s back and scratching red lines across his pale skin. Fili bites back in retaliation and then pulls away, looking down at Kili’s blown pupils and flushed face, his lips wet and red.

“Tell me what you want.” Fili demands, voice strong and commanding. He feels the shudder pass through Kili beneath him, watches as his brother gasps for breath. 

“You. Fili, Please-- I want you.” Kili pleads, wrapping his fingers into Fili’s hair. He pulls his brother close and presses their foreheads together, whispering too quietly for Fili to hear. Fili kisses him again, softer now and slower, enjoying the feeling of his brother spread beneath him so pliant and eager.

Eventually he pulls back and scrabbles across the bed, reaching for his pack on the floor where he tossed it carelessly earlier in the evening. Inside he finds the glass vile of oil he needs and he drops it to the sheets, moving close to Kili again.

Kili is stroking himself slow, watching Fili moving with hungry eyes. He puts on a show, pinching his nipple and throwing his head back, moaning and panting Fili’s name as he strokes himself faster. Fili has never been one for teasing and he can’t stand just watching for very long. He kneels over Kili, knees planted wide and their cocks slip sliding together, Kili’s knuckles brushing over Fili’s balls and making them both pant closer, mouths hot and wet and open.

Fili pulls Kili’s hand away, pins it back down against the bed and grins when Kili whines, hushing him with a finger to his lips before he reaches for the vial and pops it open. He pours the oil over Kili’s stomach and then lower, rubbing it against his skin until his dark hair is silky and smoothed down. He grips Kili’s red hard cock in a firm hand, stroking him until he’s spreading his legs wide, heels digging into the lush mattress so that he can arch himself off the bed. Fili grips Kili’s thigh, his fingers skittering across the slick skin, fingers pressing in and sure to leave little red marks that Kili will feel when lacing his trousers in the morning.

At first Fili just touches aimlessly, fingers moving from thigh to stomach to cock, he lets Kili grab at his hair, beg and plead, finally cursing him in hurried, breathless Dwarfish. He takes mercy when Kili reaches down to open himself up, watching for a moment in wide-eyed lust as Kili bites on his lip and twists his hips so he can get his finger pressed against the tight ring of his hole.

Fili grabs at Kili’s wrist, pulling his hand away and shuffling forward until he’s sat up between Kili’s thighs, spread wide and wanting. Fili leans forward to press a soft kiss to Kili’s mouth, murmuring against his wet lips sweet nothings that make Kili whine. Fili slides his finger in slow, teasing, panting out a breath at the way Kili’s legs fall open even wider, body letting him in so easy.

“More.” Kili pleads, reaching to grab at Fili’s wrist between his thighs before stroking his own cock.

“Nu-uh. That’s cheating my love.” Fili pries his brother’s hand from himself and pins it to the bed beside them. “Let me take care of you.”

“Then hurry up and take care of me.” Kili tries to pout but the effect is somewhat ruined by the sudden, breathless curses that fall out of his mouth when Fili pushes in with another finger, harder than before, pressed right up to the third knuckle.

“I will take just as much time as I see fit, and you will do as you’re told for once.” Fili punctuates his words with another deep thrust of his fingers before he reaches for the oil bottle, pouring it over his palm and letting it slide down to where the two of them are joined.

He presses in deeper, firmer, ensuring that Kili can feel every press of his fingertips. He scissors his fingers, stretching Kili open and then pushing in deep again. He avoids setting a rhythm, drawing out the tension and watching every new pulse of pleasure play out across Kili’s beautiful features. He adds a third finger, feeling Kili’s body give around him, so eager, so hungry for it.

“ _Fili_ \--”

“Yes-- Yes brother, I’m here.” Fili shushes him with a kiss and roots in the sheets for the oil once more. He tips the bottle directly onto his cock, hissing at the sudden cold and then taking the time to stroke himself. He’s almost shocked by how close he is; he’s been so focussed on Kili’s pleasure that he’s neglected himself.

He can feel Kili’s eyes on him and it makes his cheeks burn - he’s never been much of a exhibitionist - he’s far more the voyeur in his and Kili’s relationship - but he knows what it does to Kili to be made to wait and not get what he wants immediately.

He presses Kili’s thighs open again, rubbing his now slick cock down the part of Kili’s cheeks, nudging close but not quite inside just yet. He holds his breath, drawing out the pleasure for himself as well as his brother. Finally he pushes against the resistance of Kili’s entrance, adding just enough pressure to breach him and savouring the way Kili’s body opens up for him. Kili makes a sound that goes right through him, agonised and ecstatic, and Fili knows that for all his teasing he won’t be able to last long.

He pushes in slow, dragging back by an inch before thrusting in. Kili makes that sound once more, and again, and suddenly it’s all Fili wants to hear in the world. He thrusts in harder, leaning over Kili and biting down on his shoulder, his neck, and finally kissing him. They rock together, both careless of the noises they make, their skin slick now with sweat and oil.

Fili can feel his hips stuttering, forcing deeper and dragging those most beautiful noises from his brother with every push, desperate, pleading curses when he pulls out. He tugs Kili closer, lifting his legs up and over his shoulders so that Kili is  bent almost in half as Fili leans forward and buries himself inside.

“Touch yourself. Come on, touch-- _Kili_.” Fili’s voice is nothing more than a growl, deep and heavy but Kili responds immediately, catching Fili’s eye as he strokes himself.

“Are you close brother?” Kili whispers, breathless and desperate, arching up as best he can and making sure to put on a show as he strokes himself faster. “Are you? Are you going to fill me up Fili? Spend every last drop inside me?”

Fili groans, wrapping his palm over Kili’s mouth to stop him. He’s so close, he can feel his toes curling against the fine sheets beneath them but he’s determined to see Kili loose himself first, wants him loose and open and just too sensitive.

He squeezes his hand harder over Kili’s mouth, watches as his brothers eyes grow a little wide, knows that it’s harder to breath this way and Kili loves the sudden thrum of adrenaline through his veins as he struggles to get enough air in his lungs. He uses his free hand to join Kili’s own wrapped around his cock and strokes him tighter, pushing him closer, removing his hand from Kili’s mouth only to replace it with his own.

Suddenly Kili is bucking beneath him and ripping his mouth away from the kiss to breathe, gasping in a breath before he cries out, his whole body shuddering beneath Fili as he paints both their stomachs with his seed.

Fili groans in sympathy, chasing his own release, planting his palms into the mattress either side of Kili’s head and pumping his hips hard. Kili turns and presses a kiss to the inside of Fili’s wrist before he leans up and kisses Fili’s jaw, licking at his lips and then biting at the beads threaded into his beard.

“Kili. Gods-- _Kili_ \--” Fili buries his face in Kili’s neck as he reaches his climax, panting and moaning as he rides it out. Kili soothes him through it, smoothing his hand up and down Fili’s naked back and twirling his braids through his fingers as they lay pressed tight together. Fili shifts above his brother, pulling free from Kili’s body and then laying back down over him, his cheek pressed to Fili’s chest.

They’re quiet for a long while, the night drawing in and the room illuminated by the soft glow of the candles lit earlier in the evening. Kili hooks one of the bed sheets and pulls it over both of them, holding his brother close and pressing kisses to the top of his head.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here with me?” Kili asks, finally, his brother still pressed to his chest. There’s no answer at first and Kili thinks perhaps Fili has fallen asleep.

“If the fates were kinder.” Fili finally sighs, shifting so that he’s able to look into his brother’s eyes. “I would spend my whole life right here. Listening to your heartbeat. Safe in your arms.” Kili pulls him close again, kissing Fili’s cheek and his eyelid and his nose before kissing his lips.

“I love you.” Kili breathes, guiding his brother to lay down beside him and wrapping his arms about him. “I love you, I love you.” He whispers over and over until his voice is gone and the candles dim to nothing and there’s nothing but the two of them laying tangled together in the dark.


End file.
